In the conventional lavatory, the user has to bend to raise the toilet seat with a hand after stooling. If the seat is not raised after someone urinates, it may be dirtied to the consternation of the next user.
In the prior art, various apparatus have been disclosed for raising the toilet seat, such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,219 ,044 which discloses and apparatus including an electric motor and gears for raising the toilet seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,863,682 discloses an apparatus providing a complex gear means for raising the toilet seat.
However, it has been found that the apparatus of those described either comprises complex mechanisms or utilizes an electrical motor to raise a toilet seat.
The present invention relates to an apparatus for raising the toilet seat actuated by flushing the toilet.